Demasiado perfecto
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Hace tres meses que salían, para ellos era diversión y placer estar juntos. Un pequeño One shot sobre ellos.


**Demasiado _perfecto_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE-SHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis: Él es un idol, ella una modelo. Novios por apariencia, infieles en el interior.**

* * *

Hace tres meses que salimos, para ser tres meses es demasiado para nosotros. Demasiadas apariencias, pero ¿por qué no hacerlo? Al final de cuentas ambos somos famosos en el mundo y populares en el Instituto Fairy Tail. Cada que pasábamos a lado de los demás en el pasillo se nos quedaban mirando, las chicas se morían de envidia, sobre todo una, que siempre me quería matar por salir con él. Siempre éramos el centro de atención en donde quiera que estemos, los chicos se juntaban a mí para coquetear pero él los espantaba. Tenía que, él tenía que quedar bien con los demás, no podía darse el lujo de ser públicamente engañado.

Hace seis meses cuando nos conocimos en el Instituto, ambos no nos mirábamos, es decir, éramos una clase de rivales para saber quién era el más popular. El cómo tiene unos perfectos abdominales, una hermosa voz e idol atraía a muchas chicas, zorras a mi parecer. Por mi parte tengo una estupenda figura, rubia y millonaria, atraía la atención de muchos chicos que se pegaban como chicles. Como dije, siempre batallábamos por saber quién era el mejor.

Entonces sucedió que un día, hace tres meses, nos juntamos para platicar. Entre platica y platica él me sugirió coquetamente "¿Y si salimos, Lucy?" yo le respondí con un tremendo y desconcierto "¿Qué?"

—¿Estás bien de la cabeza? —le pregunté, era una tarde soleada en el restaurante de Fiore. —No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Ambos somos populares. —me contestó mientras comía despreocupadamente. —¿No te parece demasiado perfecto?

—Dices, que seremos el centro de atención, ¿no? —le respondí. —Más de lo que ya somos.

—Piénsalo, rubia. —me contestó y puso sus codos sobre la mesa mientras su cabeza la agarró entre sus manos. —Tienes que tener un novio, y yo busco una novia.

—¿Apariencia? —le pregunté.

—Exacto.

—Está bien. —asentí con mucha convicción, yo era demasiado bella, debía tener un novio demasiado guapo y de mi clase social. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de esto?

Después de aquella plática, al día siguiente a todos nuestros amigos, los míos, lo de él, le comunicamos que éramos una pareja. Al principio todos se sorprendieron pero al final nos decían que éramos una perfecta pareja. No tardó mucho en que los medios del espectáculo se enteraran de lo nuestro, a menudo tenía demasiadas amenazas de muerte por salir con el idol más popular del mundo de entretenimiento, el que sacaba una canción y conseguía más de un millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. Aquel que estaba en boca de todos, por su apariencia, por su talento, sobrevalorado, eso pensaba. No voy a negar eso, él era muy presumido, muy confiado en sí mismo. Pero, mis amigas también me decían lo mismo de mí, pero cuando eres condenadamente millonaria y hermoso ¿por qué no presumirlo a todo el mundo?

A medida que pasaban los días, nosotros nos tomábamos varias fotos y lo publicábamos en las redes sociales de Fiore, salíamos a pasear y nos tomábamos de la mano. Pero algo no me terminaba de satisfacer, nunca nos habíamos besado… o tocado, absolutamente nada. Un día se lo reclamé.

—¿Y si lo hacemos? —le pregunté en la playa. Él me miro con interrogación, después ensancho una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué?

—Besarnos. —le dije totalmente segura. —Nunca lo hemos hecho y somos novios.

—Tienes razón. —aclaró su garganta. —Pero, no sé. Realmente ¿quieres besarme?

—Pues, somos novios ¿no? —le dije con desconcierto. —Así todo el mundo nos envidiara.

Se rio. —Es cierto, entonces…—me dijo seductoramente. —Lucy, ven aquí.

—¿Yo? —casi le rompo el tímpano. —Ven tú. —me cruce de brazos.

—Tss, mujeres. —me dijo molesto pero al final se acercó. —Te voy a besar tal y como lo haría en una película.

—Entonces actúa. —le contesté para que al final él sellará mis labios con los suyos, sin embargo, descubrí que él era muy demandante por qué no fue suficiente solo los labios, él me mordió mi labio inferior y yo le abrí mi boca, gustosa, lo dejé entrar. En ese momento había un choque de lenguas y saliva, era nuestro primer beso, pero era demasiado intenso y excitante. Una de mis manos viajo hasta su cabello hasta revolverlo mientras que la otra fue directo a su cuello. Sentíamos una posesión uno por el otro…

No nos amábamos, eso era claro, estábamos juntos porque ambos hacíamos una perfecta pareja. Gracias a eso, nuestra popularidad aumento en los medios, posábamos para las revistas juntos, hacíamos pasarela de prestigiosas marcas. Cada vez nos besábamos más en público, en el instituto estábamos juntos por un rato, pero cuando lo estábamos se lo hacíamos saber al mundo, ya que nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos en público era algo parecido a posesión. Hace dos meses empezamos a tener relaciones, nos fuimos profundizando más y más en ese aspecto, iba a su departamento temprano y me iba a altas horas de la madrugada, sabía que los paparazzis estaban ahí, en ese tiempo no me molestaba que estuvieran porque sabía que al día siguiente estaría en boca de todos. Para mí era placentero, no era mi primera vez que lo hacía, ya lo había hecho antes, pero como dije, él es mi novio ¿por qué no? Estaba bien divertirse, vivir la vida al máximo, estaba acostumbrada a vivir así.

—Lucy, eres toda una zorrita. —me dijo mi amiga. —En primera plana.

Me entregó una revista semanal "Sorcerer's weekly", es cierto, en primera plana estaba el título "Otra vez atrapada en el amor, la modelo y el idol desenfrenados en el sexo" me empecé a reír y busque el artículo. Mi amiga Cana estaba a mi lado dándome palmadas de que era su maldito ejemplo.

 _El paparazi Jason captó a las dos de la madrugada a la sexy modelo rubia Lucy Heartfilia, quien horas antes se le vio salir del estudio fotográfico de Magnolia Bloz, salir del lujoso departamento que se encuentra en la calle 16 de St. Fiore, el lugar del departamento nada más, ni nada menos que del cool idol quien sacó su último éxito llamado "Ice, fire, and you", que la despidió mientras Lucy subía al taxi. No es la primera vez que captamos a esta perfecta pareja salir en las altas horas de la madrugada, nosotros nos preguntábamos ¿Qué hacían? ¿Jugarán Magnoliopolis? O algo más, ¿Cómo relaciones? Como sea, adjuntamos las fotos de la intrépida gatita saliendo de la casa del lobo._

Y seguía el artículo pero lo cerré. Se lo regrese a Cana, quien solo asintió y se sentó a mi lado. Cada que me encontraba con él, era de ley el sexo. Así estaba mi relación con él hace dos meses.

Un mes atrás fue cuando no aguante las ganas y salí a explorar otros terrenos, más no fui la única que lo hizo. Ambos acordamos, ya que no nos amábamos, a divertirnos con quien queramos. Claro estaba hacerlo con una buena discreción ya que los medios nos perseguían. Fue ahí cuando me empecé a encontrar con el chico del otro salón de mi instituto, él no era famoso, que era muy conveniente, pero era bastante popular con las chicas con su mirada seria, el normalmente odiaba estar cerca de las mujeres por lo babosas y pegajosas que eran, pero conmigo era diferente. Al principio éramos amigos, pero él siempre me reprochaba y rechazaba que yo sea la novia de ese chico solo por jugar, yo sabía que gustaba de mí. Por lo que decidí a acercarme a él. Y fue así que empecé a ser infiel, él por su parte también lo era, salía con una chica a escondidas que iba también en el instituto. No fue mucho tiempo en que todos los del instituto sabían de nuestra infidelidad, como decían, "Novios por apariencia, infieles en el interior"

—Demasiado perfecto. —susurré, Cana me escuchó.

—¿Demasiado perfecto qué? —me preguntó mientras bebía su alcohol favorito.

—Demasiada perfecta la relación—le dije triste. —Es decir, solo estamos el uno con el otro gracias a los dotes de cada quien. Demasiado perfecto que lo aborrezco.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —se rio. —Yo creo que no existe la perfección, ustedes son dos inútiles que buscan el amor donde no lo hay.

—Pero no había amor…

—Hubo costumbre, que es otra cosa, placer, satisfacción—mencionó— como lo quieras llamar.

—Puede ser. —razoné.

—Acabaron siendo infieles. —trago de nuevo un vaso de cerveza. —Patético, ustedes tenían relaciones, se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta más nunca se pararon a pensar ¿Y el amor?

—Cana…—le dije llorosa. —eres demasiado directa.

—Alguien tiene que serlo, Lucy—me dijo. —No soy famosa, no soy idol, no soy modelo. Solo soy una bebedora pero al menos no soy tan zorrita como tú que le quitó el novio a otra.

Directo a mi pasado. Es cierto, el chico con que le soy infiel a él, mi amigo que rechazaba a las chicas tenía novia, pero la dejo por mí, cuando yo empecé a acercarme.

—Tienes que terminar la relación con los dos. —musitó. —Está el lema de "Quien va por las dos libres, no caza ninguna" o algo así.

Lo que me dijo Cana ese día, nunca lo olvidaré. Por eso, aquel día en que llovía y me encontré con él en la plaza comercial se lo dije. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, se acercaba una tormenta. Habíamos acordado en salir un ratito ya que hace dos semanas que no salíamos por nuestra apretada agenda. Veíamos el nubloso cielo mientras él me daba su abrigo que casi nunca lo usaba, y su bufanda. Era de esas veces que pensaba que él no era tan frío como solía serlo en los medios, él podía ser amable cuando se lo propusiera. Pero sabía que no era solo amable conmigo, también con ella, pero yo no tengo derecho a quejarme por lo que hacía. Me preguntaba si tal vez yo empezaba a sentir algo por él. Pero no quería hacerlo más tardado, por lo que sin chistar le dije lo que pensaba de nosotros.

—Oye…—le dije en un débil susurro. Tenía frio, por lo que me oculté más entre el abrigo y la bufanda.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —me preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa. —¿Tienes mucho frío? —finalizó con una cara de preocupación.

—Sí, tengo frío. —le contesté. —pero ese no es el asunto…

—Joder, está lloviendo muy fuerte. —susurró mientras veía el cielo de nuevo. Con su mirada buscó un mejor refugio. —Ven, acércate a mí. —me agarró entre sus brazos y me alzó. Nos dirigimos a un edificio antiguo, se quitó su camisa y la uso para taparme de la lluvia.

Al llegar me bajó con delicadeza e inspecciono que todo estuviera bien después de eso suspiró de alivio. Yo observaba el cuerpo de él, que estaba todo mojado pero a él no le importaba mientras yo estuviera bien.

—Que bueno que estés bien. —agarró su camisa y se alejó a escurrir el agua que tenía.

Sacó su celular y llamó a su manager para que nos viniera a buscar. Minutos después nos subimos al auto en dirección a su departamento, en el camino él me tenía abrazada a él, sentía su calor ardiente, el calor de nuestros cuerpos me reconfortaba, sin pensarlo me acurrujé más a su torso desnudo.

Entramos a su departamento y abrió el agua caliente, me dijo que tomará una ducha primero para que me sienta bien. De su closet sacó unas prendas, eran las mías, las suelo dejar aquí cuando venía de visitas. Después de que salí de la ducha me sentía mejor, solo que no sabía que decir, no encontraba las palabras para decir que todo tenía que terminar, que fueron unos tres meses hermosos pero que era demasiado perfecto para seguir. Él me acarició la cabeza como un gesto de cariño y se metió a la ducha. Yo me encamine y me senté a la orilla de su cama para esperarlo.

Al salir de la ducha, vestía una playera que le había dado en las primeras citas, una de color azul, y una bermuda de color crema. Yo no podía mentir, más bien no sabía hacerlo, él era condenadamente guapo. Nunca lo olvidaría.

—Tenemos que hablar. —le dije finalmente. Él se ponía su perfume favorito, el que yo le había dado. Me volteó a ver.

—¿De qué? —se sentó a mi lado.

—De nosotros. — susurré.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —me preguntó consternado.

—Terminemos…—le dije con una débil voz.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó sorprendido. —Hacemos una pareja perfecta…. ¿por qué? —tomó mi mano.

—Es que es eso…—le dije rápidamente. —Es demasiado perfecto que no lo aguanto, sé que dije que estaba bien salir porque no había amor, ya que solo era apariencia. Pero me cansé…

—¿Esa es tu decisión? —soltó lentamente mi mano.

—Sí. —le dije con decisión.

—Entiendo. —se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado. —Terminemos.

Y así, sin más, terminamos la relación. Pero sé que hubo fuego, en esa relación. Ya que su intensa mirada me susurró al menos hacerlo una vez más antes de olvidarnos… y así fue cuando él me atrapo entre sus labios haciéndome olvidar que en la mañana ya no seríamos más. Y yo, asentí experimentando el miedo y el placer por última vez, él me recostó en la cama y me miró fijamente acariciándome lentamente. Yo susurré su nombre y escuché como él gruñó de placer y me acorraló entre sus brazos besándome apasionadamente, y como su mirada bajó a mis pechos que ágilmente me desvistió completa, estaba a su merced, los sonidos de la lluvia y los truenos ocultaron perfectamente mis gemidos cuando él entro en mi por última vez…

Minutos más tarde cuando la lluvia no estaba muy fuerte salí de su departamento, eran las once de la noche, yo no quería decirle, tal vez tampoco lo notó, pero cuando salí quizás lo confundimos con la lluvia, sentía un calor resbalar de mi rostro.

Han pasado seis meses desde la ruptura. Los medios de comunicación todavía nos buscan para hacernos preguntas, hasta ahora lo único que saben poner es sobre la infidelidad de ambos. Muchas veces evado a los paparazis, antes amaba que me buscaran y me expusieran junto a él, pero desde que eso pasó ya no quiero estar cerca de ellos a menos que sea de mi carrera como modelo. Mi amigo con derechos, sigue a mi lado pero yo frené lo que hacíamos y le dije que volviera con su novia. No quería ser más zorra de lo que fui, quería reparar mi reputación. Ya estábamos por terminar, era nuestro último año en el instituto, él como siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, a veces asistía, a veces no. El siempre era así, de un momento a otro empezamos a ser como éramos antes, batallábamos por ver quién era el más popular.

Yo no lo dije, en esos momentos no me había dado cuenta. Pensé que era una costumbre, que me había acostumbrado a él como me dijo Cana, pero tal vez no era tan cierto. En algún momento me enamoré de él. Y aquí estoy arrepentida por los errores que cometí, creo que era demasiado presumida y ambiciosa.

Cuando terminamos lo sentí, esa opresión en el pecho que te hace sentir mal, llorar todas esas cosas, lo sentí pero disimulé con que nada pasaba. Seguí con mi vida normal, tratando de llenarme de trabajos para distraerme, sabía muy bien que él salía oficialmente con la que me era infiel, pero nada podía hacer ya. ¡Me sentía patética si quiera pensarlo! Regresar a él y decirle las únicas palabras que jamás nos dijimos: Te amo.

Decirle que, estaba arrepentida por terminar la relación cuando empezaba a gustarme pero bien sabía que cuando empezamos a salir nos dijimos que era solo apariencia, él no me amaba.

Suspiré y cerré mi diario, esta vez me había explayado mucho en escribir, mi pasatiempo era escribir mis lamentos. Era fácil de adivinar, me acerque a la ventana y vi que el cielo otra vez lloraba. Patee mi pared de frustración, ¡Quería regresar con él! Lo extrañaba a más no poder, en secreto compraba sus discos y lo escuchaba mientras hacía mi comida. Compraba sus Dvd's y hacía maratón en la noche, cuando llegaba una escena bastante comprometedora maldecía a la maldita protagonista que disfrutaba estar en la escena que yo desearía estar de nuevo, pero cuando llegaba alguna escena de las que te rompes a llorar, me ponía muy triste y recordaba la cara que puso cuando terminamos. Me sentía un mar de emociones, pero elegí este camino y no retrocederé.

Aun si vuelve a mí a preguntarme si volviéramos a fingir ser la perfección no lo haría.

* * *

Se acercó uno de mis amigos al balcón en donde estaba observando el cielo que en estos momentos amenazaba con llover. Hacía dos horas que había comenzado la fiesta pero a mí no me importaba, podían estar bien sin mí.

—¿vas a seguir así? —me preguntó. —Joder, tío tú de verdad que estas todo jodido.

—¿Tienes que decirlo?

—Sí, como tu buen amigo tengo que apoyarte.

—No me vengas con eso. —le dije malhumorado.

El mencionó—Tu noviecita ha estado buscándote como loca por todos lados.

—Que siga buscando. —le contesté. —No tengo intenciones de ir.

—¿Sigues mal por lo de Lucy? —su solo nombre me hace sentir triste.

—Claro que no…

—Mentiroso, sé que estas mal porque tu plan nunca funcionó…—me dijo—Tu error fue nunca decirle que la amabas. —abrí mis ojos de sorpresa, me gire a reclamarle pero él ya había entrado.

Era verdad.

—Pero habíamos dicho que era solo apariencia. —susurre derrotado.

Al principio éramos enemigos en busca de fama, siempre que la veía le sacaba la lengua y me iba. Me molestaba solo verla, y no sabía por qué. Pero después de un tiempo empecé a fijarme en ella, era demasiado bonita, rubia, ojos castaños, piel hermosa, todo en ella era condenadamente hermoso. Pero no podía acercarme a ella por los medios del espectáculo, pero un día se me ocurrió proponerle eso, mentirle con eso. De la nada en una salida le pregunté si salíamos, la convencí y ella acepto, hecho que me puso muy feliz por dentro. Así estuvimos por mucho tiempo…

Salíamos, nos tratábamos como novios, yo la trataba como mi todo a pesar de que no nos habíamos besado, pues, era algo tímido, para hacerlo y estaba el hecho de que no sabía si debía. Pero cuando ella lo propuso no quise echarme a atrás. Luego vino lo mejor de mi vida, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sí que era la primera vez que me sentía muy excitado con ella, la amaba, ese era el caso. Con ninguna otra actriz o cantante me había hecho sentir así, solo ella.

Pero después ella me dijo que quería divertirse más, como no sentíamos nada tuve que aceptar que me engañara. No quería permitirlo pero lo acepté, por lo que al final yo también fui infiel, para llenar las heridas que me hacía ella sin saberlo.

Aquel día en la lluvia termino todo. Creo que era lo mejor, no me amaba, yo no podía decirle que la amaba, no después de sernos infiel.

Y aquí estoy, lamentando no hacer las cosas bien, creo firmemente que debí de haberle dicho Te amo y esperar una regañada a no decirlo y dejarlo ir. Aunque ahora estoy con la que le fui infiel, pero no es ella, nunca será ella. Pero elegí este camino y no retrocederé.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —me dijo mi novia. —¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Entra! —finalizo mientras me agarraba la mano y me empujaba a dentro.

¿Realmente no podía volver con ella? Es cierto que estar con ella me hizo sentir infantil y a la vez maduro. Siempre estábamos en las primeras planas, llamábamos mucho la atención. Yo la quería, aceptaba lo que dijera. ¿Realmente no podía?

Sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de mi amigo:

 _¿Vas a seguir siendo infeliz? ¿No quieres decirle las palabras que nunca te atreviste a decirle? Sabes de quien hablo…_

Tiene razón, debo decírselo, no pierdo nada. No me importaba que me pegará o me rechazará tenía que saberlo, tenía que intentarlo, sé muy bien que no éramos perfectos como decían que éramos pero al menos lo intentaríamos, pero esta vez con algo llamado amor. Detuve a mi novia, tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche cuando escuché que alguien tocaba mi puerta. No me sentía con ganas de atender a nadie, hablaba por mensajes con Cana contándole cosas triviales mientras veía una película. Cuando el sonido del timbre se intensificó más fue cuando salí a recibir a la persona y mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo a él con sudor y cansancio, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido. Sin dudarlo lo dejé pasar.

—Lucy—me susurró mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. —Tengo algo que decirte…

Y yo escuché las palabras que nunca nos dijimos.

Me quedé sin saber que decir, solo sé que salieron mis lágrimas de lo conmocionada que estaba.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Es cierto que es así: todo lo mío te lo doy, es cierto, pero todo lo mío no te basta como a mí no me basta que me des todo lo tuyo. Por eso no seremos nunca la pareja perfecta, la tarjeta postal, si no somos capaces de aceptar que sólo en la aritmética el dos nace del uno más uno._

 _-Julio Cortazar_

* * *

 **Es un One shot que salió de la nada, espero que les gusté.**

 **Me preguntó ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién será? no dije nunca el nombre, ya que es a la imaginacion, puede ser natsu, sting, gray... ;)**

 **Es a la imaginación como dice Bob esponja xD**

 **Son dos puntos de vista, el de lucy y el de el.**

 **Este es elfinal, no escribire mas :v**

 **Bueno sin mas.**

 **Nos vemos n.n**


End file.
